pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Bucket Trouble
Bucket Trouble is sixth episode of Pokemon New Generation Plot Zack, Ariana and Bire are on the way, but suddenly Officer Jenny pass them with moped. Zack: I wonder what is happening Ariana: Let's find out They followed the way officer jenny go and found her Officer Jenny: Hi do you have seen a little, grey van Zack: No. Who is owner of that van Officer Jenny: They are Team Bucket Ariana: I know Team Rocket, Team Magma, Team Aqua, Team Plasma, but Team Bucket? No. Zack: Who are they? Officer Jenny: They are team who speci... Zack: Not you, Ariana who are the people you named Officer Jenny: I will tell you. All of them are teams who specializies in robbing Pokemon. Zack: Impossible! Officer Jenny: They were two, Suzan and Scott. All the time they see the target they are singing their Bucket Hymn, also they use underwater ships, air ballons, drills and more. And at the last be careful to your Pokemon, THEY MIGHT BE EVERYWHERE. Zack: I will be careful Ariana: Me, too They continue their way to the next gym Zack: I don't believe pokemon thieves Ariana: Why? Zack: Because it's too evil Ariana: Next what? In this world people live who is „Too Evil“ Zack: I am not sure They passed little village and get to the forest. Zack: Wait, there is grey van Ariana: Where? Zack: They go to that way Zack pointed to east Zack: Follow them Ariana: Are you su... Ariana couldn't finish the sentence Zack was on the way Zack: *I will find them and return all the pokemon* Ariana: Zack wait to me Zack stopped and wait to the Ariana Zack: Faster can't you Ariana: Grhh, Go Coly Ariana mount on the Coly and fly away Zack: Ariana wait to me Ariana: Faster can't you hahaha Zack: Wait there they are Ariana landed next to the big bush Zack: What should we do? Ariana: Call the police, until they come we stop them Zack: Ok Zack: Hey you guys. Stop stealing Pokemon Ariana: Not like that Suzan: A new one Scott: A new Bire Zack: Hey you what. I will not let you steal my Pokemon Suzan: Imagine the bucket Scott: Fill it with water Suzan: We love pokemon that got powers Scott: But not pokemon like flowers Suzan: We can catch them because we believe Scott: And because that's our destiny Suzan: Suzan Scott: Scott Suzan: Team bucket terrorizing people whole day Scott: We'll get your pokemon and you'll obey Zack: Hey flower pokemon like Sunas? It's awesome. When it evolves into Diost Scott: It is just a sentence from Hymn Zack: Do you want trouble, you will get one Suzan: Go, Irovark Scott: Go Sankee Pokemons jumped out from red balls Irovark: Iro Sankee: Saan Ariana *whispering*: You have done greatly, help is on the way Zack: Thanks *whispering*. Go Boaris Zack throw little ball and Boaris get out from there Boaris: Boa Scott: Use Poison Sting Sankee throw Poison Stings Zack: Miss it Boaris jumped Zack: Now punch it Boaris run to the Sankee and punched it Suzan: Irovark use gyro-ball slow to make greatly damage Zack: Slow? Boaris use brick-break Boaris chop down Irovark Zack: Now Bire burn them Bire used flamethrower and burn team bucket Officer Jenny: We are arrived. Thanks for catching those thieves Zack: You are welcome Ariana: Hm what's happening around you. You didn't request money Zack: Sometimes people change a little Zack and Ariana continue their journey to the next gym battle Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Choso